After School Activities
by Sawada-San
Summary: ShinYankumi. Shin's wet dreams are keeping him up and he falls asleep in Yankumi's class. she gets pissed and starts asking him questions but will she be happy with the answers she recieves?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gokusen in anyway shape or form.

**AN:** 1st story on and i didn't think it would turn out like this with a plot. my girlfriend and i are going through my old lemon that i have written in the past. so please bare with me...

**After School Activities**

"Shit." The red head muttered, running his hand through his hair, as he moved painfully in his chair, waking up from a really really good dream…when the bell rang.

"Everyone can go, Sawada stay." The brunette teacher, said sternly as her eyes narrowed at him.

_He had pinned her to the wall blocking her legs and grabbing her wrists holding them to the wall above her, "Shin..." but he cut her off by kissing her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of cavern, as she started to fight back._

When there was noone else in the class room but her and Shin, he watched her walk over to him, but he didn't look at her. "What is it Yankumi?"

"Damn it. Shin, that's the forth time you fell asleep in my class! Is math that boring!" she asked trying to be sane.

Shin closed his eyes with a small smile. "Yeah, it is."

Yankumi twitched, "Damn it Sawada stop toying with me! Why do you keep falling asleep? Don't you get enough at your place?"

_He had her jacket off, and he tore off her shirt, as his lips dove for her neck slowly kissing, and sucking the area, he wanted to prove Yankumi was his and noone elses ever. _Not even Shinohara…_he thought as he crashed his lips onto hers possessivly, as he brought his hands behind her, and started to work at the clasp of her bra._

He thought about his dream, "No…not really…" he shifted painfully in his seat. Yankumi would never let him near her if she knew his thoughts. Yes, Yankumi was his teacher, and his senior, but only by 3 years. What even appealed him more, was her Yakuza side, and when she went all mob-like and doesn't stop anything till its solved.

"Having dreams?" Yankumi sat on a desk two seats in front of him.

"You could…say that…" Shin muttered, as she blinked, watching him lean back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"About what?"

_Shin lowered his head to her breasts, after he released them from the confines of her bra, and took the right into his mouth, he sucked on the bud as his one hand worked magic on the neglected breast. Hearing her moan was the best thing he ever heard, and he never wanted to have her stop that uncharacteristically hot sound that turned him on more then he ever knew._

He sighed, 'might as well tell her…maybe she'd help him.' "They're…wet…"

"So what's wrong with that?" she tilted her head, and Shin twitched.

"Do you even know what wet means Yankumi?"

"As in going swimming in an Ocean wet…" she stated.

"They're Sex dreams…damn, I didn't think you'd be that Dim." As much as rolled his eyes, he couldn't hid the fact that his hard on that was annoying him to do something to his teacher soon.

"Oh…"

_Shin was left in his boxers, with a Yankumi in nothing. He glanced at her, taking in all of her beauty, before he lowered his head to her womanhood, her sent was so intoxicating, making his erect member a lot more painful, then it was in the beginning. The only thing he could do was thrust his tongue into her, to prepare her for what was in store for her later, and she moaned the loudest so far…so he started going as rough and hard as he could his tongue. When she came, he greedily licked it up. Enjoying the way her irregular pants moved her breasts._

"Now you know my lack of sleep." He said like it settled something.

"but then wouldn't you wanna sleep for that then?" she was confused, usually guys were happy dreaming that.

"It's the same one for the past two weeks...and if the person, knew what I was dreaming about her she wouldn't ever want me near her ever again." He stated, "and no matter how much i…"

"Shin, I don't need to know your morning routine."

"Right, the dream keeps coming back, with vengeance."

"_Shit...So…Tight…" He muttered closing his eyes tightly waiting for her to adjust to his size, but waiting wasn't on her list of things to do. She thrusted up, as they both moaned in pleasure. _

_Slowly he thrusted in and out, trying not to cum from the tightness that surrounded him, but soon event that was hard to do. Especially when it was so good, and that he wanted more of it…yes, a hell of a lot more. He lost all sense, and started pounding into her long, hard, and fast. _

Yankumi put her finger to her glasses and pushed them up, "Well usually, dreams tell us something we want on the inside, maybe you love that person."

"At first I was disgusted at who she was. I know there was no way in hell that I'd be able to get near her." Shin stood up, 'now or never.' "One, she's in love with someone else."

Yankumi's eyebrow rose, "Then prove to her that you should be the one that she should love."

"Two, she older then me…" He looked at her.

"Love knows no boundaries, if she loves you, it wouldn't matter."

"Three her occupation that she loves, won't allow her to be with me." He looked her into the eyes to try to see if she saw through him yet.

"Then she should quit willingly if she loves you."

He took a deep breath, "The woman of my wet dreams is you Kumiko." He gave her a very lusty gaze.

Her eyes widened, "AH SHIT!" she exclaimed as the flustered male jumped at her, to fulfill his dream


End file.
